Some Comfort Here
by TheDeep
Summary: Sheldon struggles to comfort Ellie after the unthinkable happens. My response to Kates89's Event Challenge. I got Sheldon, Ellie Danville, and A Funeral.


**Yeah, this is my response to Kates89's event challenge! I do admit, it's a bit sad and I could've chosen something a lot more nice, but this idea instantly came to mind…So, you have been warned-it's somewhat sad. Anyways, I got Sheldon, Ellie Danville, and a funeral. With that…maybe you already know what's coming, but I won't keep explaining anymore.**

**~ Some Comfort Here ~**

Sheldon stood with Ellie in the silence. Not too far off, Sheldon knew Mac and the remainder of the team was suited up in full uniform.

As Ellie continued to cry quietly in his shoulder, Sheldon looked over the team, his extended family, as they stood with bowed heads.

Mac somehow managed to keep his posture straight, almost military in style, but his downcast eyes revealed his true struggle with emotions.

After Jo'd been shot…Sheldon thought Mac said some of the toughest words the older CSI had ever had to say. Mac had simply put it that they would find who did this to her. He'd fired up the crew, just like he'd always done.

But it had been different. Mac had quietly asked Sheldon to stay with him for a moment and friend had consoled friend. And for the first time in a very long time, Mac had been unable to keep the tears away.

It was almost the same today, Sheldon could see it in the way he didn't look up and the way he set his jaw…and the way he'd clasped his hands in front of him.

The wind blew softly through the trees and Sheldon was forced to look back to Ellie.

"I…I need to know…I need to know what happened to her," Ellie barely succeeded in telling him between the several sobs that came with the same thought she'd had all week.

Sheldon sighed softly. He didn't know what to tell her.

"_JO!" Mac yelled, shock making his blue eyes go wide as he raced forward, tossing his gun to the side as he caught his partner in his arms as she fell._

None of them could've done anything. They'd had no warning and no alert that anyone was there besides them.

Sheldon still remembered walking down the hall at the hospital towards the pacing Mac.

Mac's eyes had been fixed on the floor just as they were fixed on the ground now, and his posture had been just as tense.

Sheldon finally took a deep breath and fought back some of his own tears. "Someone shot her, Ellie," he finally said softly.

Ellie leaned against him once more, hiding her face in his shoulder again as Sheldon wrapped an arm around the distraught teen's shoulders. "Who?" he heard her ask.

Sheldon sighed softly. "We don't know yet."

Then the beginning of "Amazing Grace" broke through the silence on that somewhat foggy morning.

Sheldon looked back to the team. Lindsay had stepped up with Lucy to attempt at consoling Mac. He saw Mac finally look up and Sheldon almost flinched from the battling and conflicted emotions that darkened Mac's usually bright, ice blue eyes to a dark ocean blue.

"_Mac…if there's anything I could say…"_

"_No. There's nothing anyone can say," Mac cut him off._

_Sheldon sighed and looked at him. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no denying the truth of Mac's words. "We'll find who did this," he said finally._

_The older man sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping. Sheldon believed Mac was finally letting his walls come down…but these weren't the walls Sheldon wanted to watch fall._

"_I wish there was something I could've done…"Mac sighed and looked up to the city that was just starting to see twilight. Sheldon noted he was biting at his lip, but it wasn't enough to keep back tears._

_Hawkes simply stood with him, a hand on his shoulder. They talked…but it wasn't much. There wasn't much to talk about. The least either could do was try though…and be there for each other._

"Come on, Ellie," Sheldon said softly, making Ellie look up at him. "We should join the others."

So, him and Ellie walked over, joining the respectfully quiet crowd that surrounded the team. Sheldon and Ellie filled in beside Danny and Lindsay. Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes shared a look before Mac looked up at the three of them as well.

Sheldon had a hard time swallowing in that moment and he looked back to the key thing in this event.

He still couldn't believe she was gone. Jo…she had been so bright, always finding the positive side of things for not only herself, but everyone else on the team as well.

Sheldon sighed softly and looked back to Ellie, whose gaze was focused blindly ahead. He once again found himself wishing there was something he could say, something that would comfort him, the team, or Ellie. Or maybe all of them. But there was nothing to say to do that.

There was nothing he, or anyone else, could say to bring them even the smallest bit of comfort.

There was no comfort here. None at all.


End file.
